Hauselfen und andere Probleme
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Eigentlich findet Harry Potter sein Leben ganz gut … eigentlich


Erleichtert ließ Harry Potter die Tür in das Schloss fallen, drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen die massive Holztür und atmete tief durch. Er lauschte in die Stille des Hauses. Eine Stille, die er in den letzten Stunden vergeblich gesucht hatte. Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick auf den Fußboden. Er seufzte leise, stieß sich von der Tür ab und hob den Teddybären auf. Den Bären in der Hand durchquerte er den wenig beleuchteten Flur. Das kleine, runde Fenster mit dem Buntglas ließ gerade genug Licht hindurch, um den vorderen Teil des Flures in ein schummriges Gelb zu tauchen. Leises Klappern drang aus der Küche zu ihm herüber. Harry schmunzelte, als er die Küchentür leise öffnete. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete die kleine Gestalt. Die übergroßen Ohren wackelten aufgeregt hin und hier während lange, dünne Finger das Geschirr von dem Tisch in die Spüle schweben ließ, wo es begann, sich selber abzuspülen. Harry räusperte sich leise und der Hauself drehte sich um, legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen Besitzer beinahe vorwurfsvoll an, bevor er mit seinen langen Fingern auf die Spülmaschine deutete.

"Master Harry braucht Kreacher gar nicht. Master Harry lässt schon wieder etriktschen Hauselfen helfen." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte der alte Hauself sich wieder um und widmete sich dem wenigen, verbliebenen Geschirr in der Spüle. Harry betrat die Küche, setzte sich in die Ecke der gepolsterten Bank und legte die Füße hoch. Er hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt, dass Kreacher keines seiner modernen Küchengeräte sonderlich mochte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Harry verstanden hatte, warum das so war. Sein Versuch, dem alternden Wesen Arbeit abzunehmen, war kläglich gescheitert. Stattdessen glaubte der Elf tatsächlich, Harry wolle ihn durch diese Geräte ersetzten.

"Kreacher, machst du mir bitte einen Kaffee." Das kleine Wesen drehte sich wieder um, ein Strahlen in den untertassengroßen, dunklen Augen. Er nickte, verbeugte sich und wenige Augenblicke später hielt Harry einen Becher Kaffee in der Hand. Er trank einen Schluck und nickte anerkennend. Neidlos musste er zugeben, dass keine Kaffeemaschine besseren Kaffee machte, als Kreacher. "Perfekt", sagte er schließlich und der Hauself lächelte zufrieden. In diesem Moment kündigte die Spülmaschine mit einem leisen Piepton an, dass sie fertig war. Kreacher machte einen erschrockenen Satz zur Seite und beäugte die Maschine skeptisch.

"Kreacher versteht die Sprache des Hauselfen nicht", stellte der Elf fest. Seine Ohren wackelten erneut hin und her. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Hauself alles andere als zufrieden war, wie Harry gelernt hatte.

"Das ist auch keine Sprache, Kreacher", versuchte Harry dem magischen Wesen wohl zum hundertsten Mal zu erklären. Er stellte seinen Becher ab und stand auf. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er bei der Maschine und schaltete sie aus. Kreacher trat ein paar Schritte zurück, als Harry die Tür öffnete. "Das ist auch kein Hauself sondern eine Spülmaschine." Er zog den unteren Gitterkorb heraus. "Sie kann keinen Kaffee machen, kein Essen kochen und nicht putzen. Sie kann nur Geschirr sauber machen." Demonstrativ holte er einen Teller heraus und hielt ihn Kreacher vor die Nase. "Sie soll dir helfen." Harry wusste, dass seine Worte auf taube Ohren stoßen würden, wie schon in der Vergangenheit.

"Pah", schnaubte Kreacher verächtlich, während er vorsichtig näher kam. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über den Geschirrkorb und ließ seine Finger über das noch warme Geschirr wandern. Hier und dort hielt er inne, wischte etwas weg und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Harry atmete tief durch und wohl wissend, was jetzt kommen würde, trat er ein Stück zur Seite. Im nächsten Moment flog das Geschirr in hohem Bogen aus der Maschine in die Spüle, ohne dass auch nur ein einziges Stück beschädigt wurde. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte Hermione gesagt, dass es sinnlos wäre, die Spülmaschine einzuschalten, aber die ehemalige Klassenkameradin hatte ihren Kampf gegen den Missbrauch und die Ausnutzung der Hauselfen noch immer nicht aufgegeben. Harry ließ sich wieder auf der Eckbank nieder und trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee, während er den Hauselfen beobachtete.

Sie hatten lange gebraucht, um sich aneinander zu gewöhnen doch heute konnte Harry sich ein Leben ohne das kleine Wesen kaum noch vorstellen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Kreacher ihn davor bewahrte, in seinem eigenen Chaos zu ersticken, war es nicht selten der alte Hauself, der Harry auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.

"Master Harry", hörte er einen Augenblick später die vertraute Stimme und verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte es versucht. Wieder und wieder. Und manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, der alte Hauself tat es einzig und alleine, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. "Kreacher!" Harry schaute den Hauselfen vorwurfsvoll an. "Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen. Ich mag es nicht …" Der Hauself hob die rechte Hand und seine langen Finger wackelten dabei hin und her, als hätten sie keine Gelenke. "Kreacher weiß, Kreacher weiß", unterbrach die kaum einen Meter große Gestalt ihren Besitzer. "Master Harry möchte nicht Master genannt werden. Kreacher weiß das."

"Dann ist ja gut." Harry atmete auf, hatte er sich doch bereits auf eine weitere Diskussion mit dem selbstbewussten Hauselfen eingerichtet. Diskussionen, wie sie sie in den vergangenen Jahren oft geführt hatten. Und zu Harrys Leidwesen war er selber nicht selten als Verlierer aus diesen Diskussionen hervorgegangen. Aber er hatte auch viel über den Hauselfen gelernt.

"Kreacher will jetzt die Küche weiter sauber machen, Master Harry." Harry seufzte. Gut, diese Diskussion würde er wohl ebenfalls nie gewinnen. Bevor er dem kleinen Kerl erneut erklären konnte, was er von diesem albernen Titel hielt, hatte Kreacher ihn bereits von der Eckbank gezogen und aus der Küche geschoben.

Harry gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. Genau das war das Problem, das er mit dem Elfen schon immer hatte. Kreacher war, im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner Artgenossen, ein Wesen mit einem sehr eigenen Willen. Und genau dieser Wille war es vor vielen Jahren auch gewesen, der den Elfen zurück in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz 12 gebracht hatte. Harry, der dieses Haus von seinem Patenonkel noch während seiner Schulzeit geerbt hatte, war damals nicht gewillt, den Elfen auch nur in seiner Nähe zu wissen. Dieses kleine Wesen war mitverantwortlich für den Tod seines Paten gewesen. Erst sehr viel später hatte Harry einsehen müssen, dass der Elf seine Familie nie verraten hatte. Er war lediglich einem anderen Familienmitglied gefolgt, nachdem sein eigener Herr ihn wieder und wieder respektlos behandelt hatte.

Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer und seufzte leise, bevor er seinen Zauberstab aus der Schublade seiner Anbauwand heraus holte. Mit einem Schlenker des Stabes reparierte er die zerbrochene Vase, ließ den Fleck auf dem hellen Teppich verschwinden, befreite die Couch von der Schokolade und entfernte schweren Herzens die Kunstwerke angehender Maler von seiner Tapete. Es gab Momente, da war er mehr als erleichtert, keine Kinder zu haben.

Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Es hatte auch durchaus Vorteile, alleine zu wohnen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ja, wenn er es sich lange genug einredete, dann glaubte er tatsächlich, dass sein Leben genau so lief, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Gut, es hatte durchaus Zeiten gegeben, da war er sich nicht einmal sicher gewesen, dass er eine Zukunft hatte, geschweige denn, seinen dreißigsten Geburtstag überhaupt erleben würde. Doch entgegen aller Vermutungen war es gut gegangen.

Seine Freunde und er hatten den Krieg gegen Voldemort nicht nur überlebt, sie hatten ihn am Ende sogar gewonnen. Und langsam aber sicher lernte er sogar mit den Verlusten zu leben, die sie auf dem langen Weg erlitten hatten. Die Trauer würde wohl nie ganz verschwinden, aber es tat längst nicht mehr so weh, an die verlorenen Freunde zu denken.

Doch all dies lag lange hinter ihnen. Zwölf Jahre waren vergangen, seit er Voldemort besiegt und damit den Krieg beendet hatte. Zwölf Jahre, in denen das Leben weiter gegangen war. Sie waren erwachsen geworden und bald würden die ersten Kinder seiner damaligen Mitschüler nach Hogwarts kommen. Und ihre Schulzeit würde nicht von einem dunklen Magier überschattet sein.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Es war erstaunlich, wie oft ihn die Erinnerung wieder einholte, wenn er mit seinen Freunden zusammen gewesen war. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach daran, dass er sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Sein Beruf nahm ihn nicht sonderlich in Anspruch, den Haushalt hatte längst Kreacher übernommen und seine gelegentlichen One-Night-Stands blieben nie über Nacht.

Nicht, weil er befürchten musste, sie würden eventuell Kreacher über den Weg laufen. Der resolute Hauself hatte ihm bereits vor langer Zeit deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihn das Liebesleben seines Besitzers nicht im Mindesten interessierte und er keinerlei Bedarf hatte, diesen Muggeldingern, wie er sie so schön bezeichnete, auch nur zu begegnen. Und natürlich hatte Kreacher die Gelegenheit genutzt, Harry sehr deutlich merken zu lassen, was er von der Wahl seiner Liebhaber hielt. Zu Harrys Erstaunen schien sich der kleine Elf nicht weiter daran zu stören, dass es ausschließlich Männer waren, die des Nachts aus dem Haus schlichen. Die Tatsache, dass allerdings ein jeder von ihnen ein Muggel, also ein Mensch ohne auch nur die geringsten, magischen Fähigkeiten, war, machte dem Elfen ganz offensichtlich zu schaffen. Wie sonst sollte Harry die ständigen Versuche des Hauselfen interpretieren, der immer wieder versuchte, ihn zu irgendwelchen Verabredungen mit Zauberern zu überreden. Dabei überraschte es Harry immer wieder, wie gut sein Hauself die magische Welt und deren Bewohner zu kennen schien, suchte er ihm doch immer Männer aus, die ebenfalls dem eigenen Geschlecht den Vorzug gaben. Längst war Harry geneigt, an ein gut funktionierendes Hauselfennetzwerk mit einer noch besser funktionierenden Nachrichtenkette zu glauben. Vielleicht gab es ja sogar irgendwo so etwas wie eine wöchentlich erscheinende Hauselfenzeitschrift mit dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer. Harry verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

"Master Harry hat sicherlich Durst", riss eben jener gut informierte Hauself Harry aus seinen Gedanken und stellte ein Glas auf den Tisch. "Master Harry sollte sich umziehen. Die Flecken auf dem Hemd sind nicht schön." Mit seinem langen Finger kratzte der Elf über etwas, das für Harry sehr nach Traubensaft aussah. Der rote Fleck auf dem dunkelblauen Hemd war vermutlich entstanden, als Hermiones Tochter Rose die Flasche mit dem Saft ziemlich unsanft in die Richtung geworfen hatte, wo sie ihren Bruder vermutete. Zum Glück für Hugo musste Rose noch an ihrer Treffsicherheit arbeiten. Der Teppich und Harry waren nicht so glimpflich davongekommen und Harrys Jeans lag längst in der Waschmaschine. Zumindest so lange Kreacher sie noch nicht wieder heraus geholt und auf seine Weise gereinigt hatte. Den Fleck auf seinem Hemd hatte er übersehen. Doch das war jetzt auch egal. Er hob den Arm und sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch nicht einmal neun Uhr. Er hatte noch Zeit.

"Später Kreacher, später. Ich will sowieso noch Duschen, bevor ich gehe." Kreacher schüttelte den Kopf, während er einen Lappen über den schweren Marmortisch dirigierte. Seine Ohren klatschten gegen den runden Kopf.

"Muggeldinger suchen", schimpfte der Hauself vor sich hin. "Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut." Harry tat, als würde er den Elfen nicht hören. "Ein anständiger Zauberer sollte sich mit seinesgleichen umgeben." Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das klang viel zu sehr nach den Worten einer alten Lady, deren Portrait in einem kleinen Zimmer im obersten Stockwerk des Hauses hing. Wie Kreacher es geschafft hatte, das alte Gemälde aus dem Flur zu entfernen, war Harry bis heute ein Rätsel. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht darüber. Das alte Gemälde, auf dem die Mutter seines Paten verewigt worden war, hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. War sie schon während des Krieges gegen Voldemort nicht gut auf Harry zu sprechen gewesen, so hatte sie ihm später nie verziehen, dass er Voldemort vernichtet hatte. Und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen, ihm lautstark ihre Meinung zu sagen.

"Du bist manchmal ganz schön rassistisch, Kreacher", fasste Harry seine Gedanken zusammen. "Ich glaube, du verbringst einfach zu viel Zeit mit Mrs. Black." Er trank einen Schluck und stellte das Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel. Kreacher sah nicht einmal von seiner Arbeit auf. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob Harrys Beine hoch, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lagen.

"Nicht rassistisch, Master Harry", widersprach der Elf schließlich. "Muggeldinger machen Master Harry nicht glücklich." Der Elf schien mit einem Fleck auf dem Tisch zu kämpfen. "Master Harry braucht jemanden, der ihm ebenbürtig ist."

"Danke, ich habe es versucht. Das hat nicht funktioniert." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und ging zu dem Eckschrank hinüber. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ seinen Blick über den Inhalt schweifen, bis er eine Flasche und ein Glas herausnahm. Beides in der Hand schloss er Tür mit dem Fuß und ging zurück zu seinem Sessel.

"Kleine, rote Hexe war nett", stellte Kreacher fest, als er Harry Flasche und Glas abnahm. "Aber nicht richtig. Viel zu ruhig. Sagt immer nur ja. Nicht richtig für Master Harry." Der Elf goss die braune Flüssigkeit in den Kognakschwenker und hielt ihn Harry hin. Harry konnte nicht umhin, den Elf für die kurze aber treffende Zusammenfassung seiner Beziehung mit Ginny zu bewundern. In der Tat hatten beide sehr schnell einsehen müssen, dass ihre Beziehung im Alltag keinen Bestand hatte. Hinzu kam, dass Harry sich immer öfter dabei ertappt hatte, wie er anderen Männern hinterher schaute. Aber es hatte noch sehr lange gedauert, bis er sich endlich eingestanden hatte, was Kreacher ihm längst gesagt hatte. Harry Potter war schwul.

Doch bis jetzt war Harry nicht bereit, dieses Geheimnis mit dem Rest der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer zu teilen. Nicht einmal seine besten Freunde ahnten etwas davon, und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann würde es auch noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben. Und so würde er wohl auch heute Nacht wieder in irgendeinen Muggelclub gehen und vermutlich nicht alleine nach Hause kommen. Und morgen würde er sich den üblichen Vortrag seines Hauselfen anhören dürfen. Harry seufzte und hielt seine Nase in den Kognakschwenker. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wer in diesem Haus das Sagen hatte. Sein Blick huschte zu dem kleinen Wesen, das damit beschäftigt war, die letzten Spuren der Kinder zu beseitigen. Nein, im Grunde fragte er es sich schon lange nicht mehr. Harry hob das Glas an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug. Anschließend lehnte er sich zurück, legte die Füße wieder auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen.

~~oo oo~~

"Harry!" Eine laute Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Dämmerschlaf. Harry rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um. "Harry!", hörte er die Stimme erneut.

"Mist", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Vorhin hatte er noch daran gedacht. Er stand auf, ging um den Sessel herum und auf den Kamin zu. "Bin ja hier", sagte er laut genug um Hermione wissen zu lassen, dass er in der Nähe war und sie gehört hatte. Er ließ sich auf der kleinen Bank neben dem Kamin nieder und sah seine Freundin an. "Lass mich raten", setzte er an. "Rose will nicht schlafen gehen." Er schmunzelte und holte den kleinen Bären aus dem Regal neben dem Kamin. "Könnte es sein, das ihr den vergessen habt?", fragte er schließlich und warf das zerschlissene Stofftier in den Kamin.

"Merlin sei Dank, ich dachte schon, wir hätten ihn irgendwo anders verloren." Hermione hatte das Tier aufgefangen und nach hinten weiter gereicht. "Rose hat schon das halbe Haus auf den Kopf gestellt, weil sie der festen Überzeugung ist, dass Hugo ihn versteckt hat." Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Sollte ich je auf die Schnappsidee kommen, noch ein Kind haben zu wollen, halte mich bitte davon ab, Harry. Die zwei Zwerge treiben mich in den Wahnsinn." Harry grinste.

"Wenn man es genau betrachtet, dann hast du schon drei Kinder, Hermione. Ich finde wirklich, dass das reicht." Er zog die Beine an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, während er die Wärme des Kaminfeuers genoss. Selbst im Sommer war es in dem alten Haus oft kühl. Vor allem am Abend.

"Hey Kumpel, das habe ich gehört", tönte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. "Bin ja nur froh, dass du noch da bist. Ich hatte gedacht, du bist schon längst irgendwo feiern." Ein zweiter Kopf erschien im Kamin. "Immerhin musst du nicht jedes Mal einen Babysitter suchen, wenn du mal weg willst." Ron wich der Hand seiner Frau aus.

"Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das auch vor", gab Harry grinsend zu. "Bin allerdings auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen." Er drehte seinen Arm ein kleines Stück und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Die Nacht ist noch jung."

"Das kann auch nur jemand sagen, der nicht gerade versucht, zwei Kinder ins Bett zu kriegen", seufzte Hermione. "Wenn du mich fragst, ist die Nacht gelaufen." Sie ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes sinken. "Ich glaube, wir bringen die Mini-Monster ins Bett und machen es uns auf der Couch gemütlich, oder?" Ron nickte zustimmend.

"Was ist, Harry. Willst du uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Ein Abend auf der Couch bei Muggelfilmen und Chips war ganz sicher nicht das, was Harry sich für seinen Geburtstag vorgestellt hatte.

"Nene, lasst mal gut sein. Ich werde jetzt duschen und mich dann ins Londoner Nachtleben stürzten." Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme euphorischer klang, als ihm im Moment zumute war. "Macht euch mal einen schönen Abend." Er unterbrach die Verbindung und lehnte sich gegen die warme Mauer des Kamins.

Natürlich vermisste er seine Freunde. Viel mehr, als er bereit war zuzugeben. Und doch hatte er Hermione eine große Geburtstagsfeier ausgeredet. Ein gemeinsamer Nachmittag mit ein paar wenigen Freunden war das Einzige, zu dem er bereit gewesen war. Es war nicht so, dass er seine Freunde heute Abend nicht um sich haben wollte, aber er hatte längst begriffen, dass sich ihre Wege irgendwann getrennt hatten. Und eine Feier mit lauter mehr oder weniger glücklichen Paaren war genau das, was er an seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag nicht haben wollte. Er wollte nicht sehen, was ihm selber fehlte.

Sicherlich beneidete Ron ihn um seine Freiheit, kommen und gehen zu können, wann er es wollte und Hermione ihn um die Ruhe, die er in seinem Haus hatte. Seamus Finnigan würde manches Mal gerne mit ihm tauschen, nur um wenigstens hin und wieder mal feiern gehen zu können, statt die Abende mit seiner Frau zu verbringen.

Jeder, den er aus seiner Schulzeit kannte, steckte längst in einer Beziehung oder war verheiratet. Zumindest fast jeder. Dean lebte derzeit von seiner Frau getrennt, Blaise Zabini, Slytherin und selbst ernannter Frauenheld, hatte sich bis dato noch nicht recht entscheiden können, und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann war Pansy Parkinson gerade frisch geschieden. Es mochte durchaus sein, dass es noch ein paar andere gab. Andere, um deren Leben Harry sich nicht sonderlich scherte oder mit denen er schlichtweg zu wenig zu tun hatte. Aber all das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich seit einiger Zeit verdammt alleine fühlte. Selbst Malfoy hatte sich, wenn er der Presse glaubte, irgendwann verlobt und war vermutlich längst verheiratet.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Malfoy. Er hatte seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen. Sie hatten sich längst aus den Augen verloren und doch hatte Harry den ehemaligen Klassenkameraden nie ganz vergessen können. Es hatte sogar Zeiten gegeben, da war er bereit gewesen sich einzugestehen, dass ausgerechnet der Erzfeind seiner Schulzeit vielleicht so etwas wie seine erste Jugendliebe gewesen war. Aber zum Glück war auch diese Phase schnell vorübergegangen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es mochte ja durchaus sein, dass viele seiner Freunde ihn um sein Leben beneideten und dafür war niemand außer ihm verantwortlich. Wieder und wieder hatte er betont, wie glücklich er damit war, alleine zu leben, Herr über seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu sein und sich von niemandem eingeengt zu wissen. Woher sollten sie wissen, dass einzig ein alter Hauself Harry daran hinderte, an seiner selbstgewählten Einsamkeit zu ersticken.

Er sah ein letztes Mal auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden bis Mitternacht. Wollte er an seinem Geburtstag noch ein wenig Spaß haben, dann wurde es langsam Zeit.

~~ooOoo~~

Ein Handtuch in der Hand, die Haare noch nass, kam Harry die Treppe hinunter. "Wo ist eigentlich dieser renitente Hauself, wenn man ihn mal braucht", murmelte er vor sich hin, als das dumpfe Geräusch des antiken Klopfers erneut durch das Haus hallte. Am letzten Absatz der Treppe blieb er stehen und versuchte zu erkennen, wer es wagte, ihn um diese Uhrzeit zu stören. Es war längst dunkel draußen und ganz offensichtlich hatte der Mond nicht die Absicht, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Harry rieb sich ein letztes Mal mit dem Handtuch über die Haare und legte es schließlich über die Schultern. Von Kreacher fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Wieder misshandelte der Besucher den Klopfer und Harry war versucht, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Vielleicht würde der Besucher einfach aufgeben, wenn er die Tür nicht öffnete. In diesem Moment hämmerte etwas gegen die Tür. Harry seufzte leise. Wer auch immer dort draußen stand, schien nicht ans Aufgeben zu denken. Harry stieg die letzte Stufe hinab, öffnete die Tür zum Windfang und holte tief Luft. Er würde dem Besucher schon klar machen, was er von Besuchen um diese Uhrzeit hielt. Mit einem Ruck riss er die Tür auf.

"Du?"

Harry starrte auf den Besucher. Den Arm am Türrahmen abgestützt, in der rechten Hand etwas, das vermutlich mal ein Blumenstrauß gewesen war, stand Draco Malfoy vor ihm. Ein ziemlich betrunkener Draco Malfoy, wenn der schwere Geruch von Alkohol ein ernstzunehmendes Indiz war.

"Ich!"

Seine Antwort war nicht wortreicher als Harrys erstaunte Frage, der seine geplante Rede über späte Besucher und hartnäckiges Klopfen längst vergessen hatte. "Wollte dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren." Die Worte kamen abgehackt und undeutlich. Kein Zweifel. Draco Malfoy war sturzbetrunken. Was auch erklärte, warum er dem ehemaligen Gryffindor Blumen, oder vielmehr, was noch davon übrig war, unter die Nase hielt. In nüchternem Zustand hätte er ihn wohl eher mit dem Zauberstab bedroht. Falls er überhaupt hier erschienen wäre, woran Harry noch stark zweifelte. Er atmete tief durch, nahm dem ehemaligen Slytherin die Überreste der Blumen ab und zog ihn schließlich ins Haus. Immerhin war das hier eine Muggelnachbarschaft und er war überzeugt, dass keiner seiner Nachbarn sonderlich gut auf Zauberstäbe und Flüche reagieren würde.

"Wie nett von dir", murmelte Harry schließlich, während er Malfoy unsanft in die Küche manövrierte. Noch immer fehlte von seinem Hauselfen jede Spur. Dabei könnte er dessen Hilfe in diesem Moment wirklich gut gebrauchen. Unsicher, was er tun sollte, blickte er auf den Haufen Mensch, der dort auf der Eckbank saß und ihn anlächelte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Allerdings hättest du damit vielleicht warten sollen, bis du weißt, was du tust." Er wandte sich ab und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an, nur um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen und seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Malfoy, betrunken, in meiner Küche, lächelnd. Die Hölle musste eingefroren sein. Malfoy hatte noch nie gelächelt. Schon gar nicht in der Gegenwart von Harry Potter. Während der Kaffee in zwei Becher lief, drehte Harry sich wieder um. Draco hatte seine Unterarme auf den Tisch gelegt, seinen Kopf darauf abgestützt und schien ihn zu beobachten. Schließlich hob er den Kopf ein kleines Stück und sah Harry an.

"Glaubst du wirklich ich, wäre hier, wenn ich wüsste, was ich tue?" Seine Worte wurden immer undeutlicher und Harry wurde sichtlich nervös. Was bitte sollte er mit einem betrunkenen Malfoy tun? Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Malfoy seine Frage längst wieder vergessen hatte. Die Maschine hinter ihm piepste kurz. Harry nahm die beiden Becher und durchquerte die Küche. Einen der Becher hielt er Malfoy unter die Nase.

"Trink das, ich glaub zwar nicht, dass es noch hilft, aber vielleicht fühle ich mich dann wenigstens besser. Soll ich irgendwem Bescheid sagen, wo du bist?" Harry wurde schlagartig klar, dass er absolut nichts von dem Mitschüler wusste, den er einst besser gekannt hatte, als viele andere seiner Mitschüler. "Deiner Frau vielleicht?" War er verheiratet, oder immer noch verlobt? Harry wollte nicht einmal mehr der Name einfallen. Ein leises Lachen lenkte ihn ab. Fragend blickte er in ein Paar grauer Augen.

"Welcher Frau, Potter?" Er blinzelte als versuchte er, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. "Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ich mit besoffenem Kopf geheiratet habe." Harry zog einen Stuhl hervor und setzte sich.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste. Ich dachte, ich hätte es irgendwo gelesen. Irgendeine Astrid Irgendetwas?" Draco lachte laut auf.

"Astoria, die gute alte Astoria." Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf die Arme sinken. "Hat vor zwei Jahren Nott geheiratet. Glaube ich." Harry war verwirrt. Also keine Frau, der er Bescheid sagen konnte. Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, verbüßte immer noch seine Strafe in Askaban. Blieb wohl nur noch seine Mutter.

"Soll ich deiner Mutter Bescheid sagen? Sie kann dich abholen", schlug er vorsichtig vor. "Ich glaube kaum, dass du in deinem Zustand apparieren solltest." Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, strich er eine blonde Strähne zur Seite, die dem ehemaligen Slytherin in die Augen hing. Erst, als er warme Haut berührte, wurde ihm bewusst was er tat und er zog seine Hand ruckartig zurück.

"Meiner Mutter?" Draco schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Moment. "Keine gute Idee. Ist in Griechenland." Er hob und drehte den Kopf ein kleines Stück und rieb sich über die Nase. "Oder war es Spanien?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich richtet er sich auf, schwankte ein wenig und griff nach dem Becher Kaffee, der vor ihm stand. Mit beiden Händen umfasst hob er den Becher unter seine Nase und verzog das Gesicht. "Ich glaube, ich mag keinen Kaffee", stellte er fest, bevor er den Becher ansetzte und vorsichtig trank. Er schüttelte sich. "Eindeutig nein. Ich mag keinen Kaffee." Er stellte den Becher ab. "Hast du nicht etwas anderes? Etwas Stärkeres? Wir müssen schließlich auf deinen Geburtstag anstoßen." Draco versuchte aufzustehen und geriet dabei ins Stolpern. Harry schaffte es, ihn im letzten Moment aufzufangen.

"Ich denke, von starken Sachen hattest du heute Nacht eindeutig genug." Den Arm um die Taille des anderen Mannes geschlungen, stand er in der Küche und überlegte, was er mit dem ehemaligen Slytherin anfangen sollte. Er konnte ihn nicht nach Hause bringen, denn dazu hätte er wissen müssen, wo der Kerl wohnte. Es gab offensichtlich niemanden, dem er Bescheid sagen konnte und ihn wieder vor die Tür zu setzten schien zwar reizvoll, war aber nicht gerade menschlich. Harry verzog das Gesicht. Das konnte ja heiter werden. So hatte er sich seinen Abend ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt.

~~oo oo~~

"Wollen wir jetzt deinen Geburtstag feiern?" Draco blieb mitten im Flur stehen und brachte Harry beinahe ins Stolpern. Er spürte den warmen Atem des ehemaligen Slytherins auf seiner Haut und schauderte. Immer wieder versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wen er da im Arm hatte. Doch der andere Mann machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter, als er in diesem Moment mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern durch Harrys Haar strich und die Narbe auf seiner Stirn beinahe zärtlich nachzeichnete. "Ist nie verschwunden. Wie bei mir." Harry ahnte, wovon Malfoy sprach. Es gab keinen Grund im Hochsommer ein Hemd mit langen Armen zu tragen. Es sei denn, man wollte etwas darunter verbergen. Wie in Trance öffnete Harry den Knopf der Manschette und schob den weichen Stoff langsam hoch, bis er es sah. Das dunkle Mal war blass, aber nicht zu übersehen. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger über das Symbol dessen, was er vernichtet hatte. "Ziemlich hässlich", murmelte Malfoy und riss Harry aus seiner Trance. Hastig zog er den Ärmel über das Mal und blickte zur Treppe, dann zu Malfoy.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich da hoch kriege. Dann bleibt dir nur die Couch", stellte er fest. "Aber in deinem Zustand wird es dir morgen früh ohnehin ziemlich egal sein, wo du aufwachst. Kopfschmerzen wirst du überall haben." Er schob den betrunkenen Mann zur Wohnzimmertür. Doch trotz seines Zustandes schien Draco noch immer einen sehr eigenen Willen zu haben. In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer blieb er erneut stehen. Harry atmete tief durch und verfluchte insgeheim seine dumme Angewohnheit, den Zauberstab in der Anbauwand seines Wohnzimmers zu deponieren. Er hätte ihn jetzt wirklich gut brauchen können. Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, um sich abzustützen. Malfoy war deutlich schwerer, als er vermutet hatte.

"Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du ohne Brille verdammt gut aussiehst?" Harry riss die Augen auf, als er die Worte des Klassenkameraden hörte. Ruckartig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, bis seine Nase gegen die des ehemaligen Slytherin stieß. 'Zu dicht', schrie sein Verstand ihn an. 'Nicht dicht genug', widersprach eine Stimme, die Harry beunruhigte. 'Das ist Malfoy', gab sein Verstand zu bedenken. 'Ja und?', wollte die fremde Stimme wissen. 'Er sieht gut aus und ist definitiv betrunken', ermunterte die fremde Stimme ihren Besitzer. Harry versuchte, diese widerspenstige Stimme zu ignorieren.

"Zugegeben, du hast schon mit Brille gut ausgesehen", fuhr Malfoy unbeirrt fort. Er hatte seine Hände auf dem Türrahmen über Harrys Kopf abgestützt. 'Ducken und weg!' Sein Verstand wollte flüchten. 'Stehenbleiben und abwarten!' Dieses widerspenstige Ding wollte definitiv bleiben. Doch bevor Harry sich entscheiden konnte, spürte er warme Lippen auf seinen eigenen, strich eine Zunge über seine Unterlippe und gab sein Verstand sich für einen Moment geschlagen und trat den Rückzug an, als Harry den Kuss erwiderte.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wessen Zunge forsch neues Terrain eroberte, schlang Harry seinen zweiten Arm um die schlanke Taille und zog den Mann dichter an sich heran. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss hinein, als sich ihre Körper berührten und er die Wärme des anderen spürte, der ihn gegen den Türrahmen presste.

"Plopp!"

Ein vertrautes Geräusch holte Harry ruckartig in die Realität zurück. Er schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen den Türrahmen, als er versuchte, den warmen Lippen zu entkommen und endlich realisierte, was gerade eben passiert war. 'Du hast Malfoy geküsst', hallte es durch seinen Kopf.

"Master Harry", hörte er im gleichen Moment die Stimme seines Hauselfen. "Master Harry hat Master Malfoy gefunden. Das ist gut." Harry schaffte es endlich, Malfoy ein Stück von sich fortzuschieben und sah auf den kleinen Elfen herunter. "Nona hat Master Malfoy schon überall gesucht. Kreacher hat geholfen. Nona wird froh sein, dass Master Malfoy hier ist." Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, war Kreacher mit einem weiteren 'Plopp' verschwunden.

"Und wer ist jetzt bitte Nona? Deine Frau? Freundin?" Harry versuchte noch immer zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Dabei war der Gedanke an die Frau in Malfoys Leben nicht gerade hilfreich.

"Die einzige Frau in meinem Leben, die sich scheinbar Sorgen um mich macht", murmelte Draco. Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys und atmete tief durch. "Ich hätte wohl nicht einfach verschwinden sollen."

"Hättest du wohl nicht." Harry stieß den ehemaligen Slytherin von sich. "Aber vielleicht lässt du dich einfach von ihr abholen, dann sollte das Problem gelöst sein." Er ärgerte sich über sich selber. Warum hatte er sich von Malfoy küssen lassen. Malfoy war immer noch … Malfoy.

Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Und er wusste nicht, wo er diese Nona erreichen konnte. Also tat er das Einzige, was er in diesem Moment tun konnte und schob Malfoy durch das dunkle Wohnzimmer, immer darauf bedacht, den ehemaligen Klassenkameraden nicht mehr als nötig zu berühren. Schließlich stieß er ihn auf die Couch und setzte sich selber auf die andere Couch. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den blonden Alptraum seiner Schulzeit und fragte sich wieder und wieder, was er gerade getan hatte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er den Kuss mehr als nur genossen hatte und wenn Kreacher nicht aufgetaucht wäre … Harry zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner spürte. Er öffnete die Augen und hielt die Luft an. Malfoys Gesicht war nah, viel zu nah für sein Empfinden. Doch wie schon zuvor schaltete sein Verstand in Standy-by Modus, als Malfoys Lippen seine berührten und eine unerwartet kräftige Hand ihn in die Polster der Couch drückte. Wieder ließ er es zu, dass Malfoy ihn küsste, bis ihm die Luft ausging. Er lehnte seinen Kopf weiter zurück und starrte einen Moment lang in die grauen Augen, die ihn gefangen hielten.

"Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich irgendwann den Mut dazu aufbringen würde", hörte Harry leise Worte, bevor Malfoys Kopf auf seine Schultern sank. Einen Moment lang verharrte Harry, wartend, ob der ehemalige Slytherin noch etwas sagen wollte, doch bald hörte er Malfoy nur noch gleichmäßig atmen. Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie das kleine Intermezzo ausgegangen wäre, nicht sicher, ob er am Ende dem Mann wirklich hätte widerstehen können. Vorsichtig wand er sich unter dem schlafenden Malfoy hervor und stand auf. Draco Malfoy schien von all dem nichts mitzubekommen. Harry ging hinaus und kam einen Moment später mit einer Decke und einem Kissen zurück. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Schublade. Er legte das Kissen auf die freie Couch und benutzte seinen Zauberstab um den deutlich größeren Mann auf die andere Couch schweben zu lassen. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk und zog kurz in Erwägung den ehemaligen Slytherin von seiner Kleidung zu befreien, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Ein nüchterner Malfoy mit einem ordentlichen Kater könnte ihm das ziemlich übel nehmen. Schließlich breitete er die Decke über Malfoy aus und zog sie bis unter dessen Kinn. Seine Finger verharrten einen kurzen Augenblick auf der weichen Haut. Er beugte sich vor und ließ seine Lippen über die hohen Wangenknochen streifen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er ein leises Geräusch hörte. "Potter, ich glaub, ich mag dich." Harry hob den Kopf und sah Malfoy an. Doch der schien noch immer tief und fest zu schlafen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Im Flur schlug die große Standuhr. Mitternacht. Sein Geburtstag war vorbei.

~~oo oo~~

Als Draco Malfoy am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren es nicht die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn irritierten. Viel schlimmer traf ihn die Tatsache, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wo genau er sich in diesem Moment befand. Zugegeben, dies war, genau wie die Kopfschmerzen, längst keine neue Erfahrung mehr für ihn. Vielmehr waren es die unangenehmen Auswirkungen eines ansonsten recht erfreulichen Partylebens, das der junge Mann seit einigen Jahren durchaus genoss. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah sich um. Nichts von all dem, was er sah, kam ihm auch nur im Entferntesten bekannt vor. In diesem Zimmer war er eindeutig noch nie zuvor gewesen.

Er strich sich mit den Spitzen seiner Finger über die Schläfen und seufzte leise. Wie gut, dass es wenigstens gegen die Kopfschmerzen ein Mittel gab. Das Problem mit der fremden Umgebung würde er angehen, sobald er wieder klar denken konnte. Er griff unter die Wolldecke und zog eine kleine Phiole aus der Tasche seiner Hose. Ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass er offensichtlich vollständig bekleidet war, entfernte er den Korken von dem kleinen Behältnis und trank den Inhalt in einem Schluck aus. Er schüttelte sich. An diesen Geschmack würde er sich vermutlich nie gewöhnen. Doch solange der Trank ihm half, die Nachwirkungen einer durchzechten Nacht zu ertragen, sollte es ihm recht sein. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Nur einen kurzen Moment. Nur so lange, bis der Trank seine Wirkung zeigt.

Erst, als die Kopfschmerzen langsam nachließen und das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend völlig verschwunden war, öffnete Draco Malfoy seine Augen wieder. Die Umgebung war ihm noch immer völlig fremd. Er schlug die Decke zur Seite und stand auf.

Muggel oder Zauberer? Längst hatten die technischen Errungenschaften der Muggel auch Einzug in seine Welt gehalten. Fernseher und Stereoanlage waren ebenso wenig eindeutig wie ein Telefon. Er durchquerte den Raum und blieb vor der Anbauwand stehen. Und dann sah er es. Hexen und Zauberer mochten längst Mobiltelefone benutzen und sich im Internet herum treiben. Doch das Bild, auf das er sah, gehörte ganz bestimmt keinem Muggel. Er war im Haus eines Zauberers. Nicht irgendeines Zauberers. Draco streckte den Arm aus und hielt sich an der Anbauwand fest.

Schlagartig kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück und bescherte ihm Bilder, die er eindeutig nicht sehen wollte. Sollte er es wirklich getan haben? Natürlich hatte er darüber nachgedacht. Wie jedes Jahr seit ihrer letzten Begegnung. Und jedes Jahr war er losgezogen, hatte sich betrunken und war am Ende in einem fremden Bett neben einem unbekannten Mann aufgewacht. Zumindest, sofern man jemandem, mit dem man in der Nacht zuvor geschlafen hatte, als unbekannt betrachtete.

Bett!

Er war in keinem Bett aufgewacht. Neben ihm hatte niemand gelegen. Er war alleine in einem großen Wohnzimmer. Das war ganz eindeutig etwas Neues. Aber war es wirklich das Wohnzimmer von Potter? Hatte er wirklich Potter besucht. An dessen Geburtstag? Wieder sah er auf das Bild. Das Dreiergespann. Der Alptraum seiner Schulzeit. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley und … Er schluckte. Und Harry Potter. Die Chance, dass er sich im Haus von Hermione Granger, die längst Weasley hieß, befand, tendierte gegen Null. Doch die Alternative war kaum besser. Potter! Draco schloss erneut die Augen. Wenn ihm seine verschwommene Erinnerung keinen Streich spielte, dann hatte er Potter geküsst. Draco riss die Augen auf.

Nicht, dass er nicht hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht hatte. Immerhin hatte Potter eine verdammt lange Zeit eine nicht ganz unwichtige Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt. Allerdings keine, in der Küssen zum Drehbuch gehört hätte. Diese Phantasien waren erst sehr viel später gekommen. Und sie waren genau das geblieben. Phantasien. Schwärmereien eines Mannes, der ein ziemlich ungeregeltes, aber zufriedenes Leben lebte. Er atmete tief durch. Die Kopfschmerzen waren beinahe verschwunden. Er nahm die Hand von der Anbauwand.

Er musste hier raus. Sofort! Draco sah zur Tür. Sie würde sicher auf den Flur führen. Er zögerte. Die Gefahr, Potter zu begegnen, war groß. Er wollte dem Vorzeige-Gryffindor ganz sicher nicht erklären, warum er hier hergekommen war. Und auf keinen Fall wollte er sich wegen irgendwelcher Küsse rechtfertigen müssen. Oder etwa einen Streit fortsetzen, an den er sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte. Potter, da war Draco sich sicher, ließ sich ganz bestimmt nicht ungestraft küssen. Schon gar nicht von ihm.

Draco sah auf den Kamin. Dann wieder zur Tür. Schließlich nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und ging auf die Tür zu. Die Hand auf der Messingklinke überlegte er ein letztes Mal. Einen fremden Kamin zu benutzen, war ebenso leichtsinnig, wie der Versuch, in einem fremden Haus zu disapparieren. Entschlossen drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und trat in den dunklen Flur.

~~ooOoo~~

Harry schreckte hoch, als ein dumpfer Knall durch das Haus tönte. 'Die Haustür' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, noch bevor die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht ihn einholten.

"Verdammter Mist", fluchte er. "Malfoy!" Er ließ sich zurück in das Kissen fallen und zog die Decke über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe Malfoy geküsst", murmelte er in die schweren Daunen. "Verdammter Mist", wiederholte er sich. "Ich habe Draco Malfoy geküsst!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, bis ihm die schwere Decke die Luft nahm. Harry schlug die Decke zurück und starrte an die Decke. Es war nicht der Kuss, der ihn störte. Er stöhnte leise. Und Malfoy? Der Gedanke war bestenfalls irritierend. Viel schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass es ihm gefallen hatte.

Und Malfoy? Harry griff nach einem der Kissen und warf es gegen die Wand. "Mistkerl! Der verfluchte Mistkerl!" Was bildete der Idiot sich eigentlich ein? Kam einfach hier her und stürzte mit wenigen Worten und einem Kuss Harrys Universum in ein totales Chaos. Dabei hatte der verdammte Slytherin eine Freundin. "Elende, hinterhältige Schlangen." Sie hatten es geschafft, sich die letzten Jahre aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hätte Malfoy nicht einfach jemand anderes überfallen können? Neville zum Beispiel. Harry warf das nächste Kissen gegen die Wand. Sollte Kreacher sie doch nachher wegräumen, wenn es ihn störte.

Draco Malfoy war schon immer ein unausstehlicher Egoist gewesen. Daran hatte sich ganz offensichtlich bis heute nichts geändert. Wie hatte er auch nur für einen Moment annehmen können, der Slytherin hätte sich geändert? Betrunken oder nicht. Harry war sich sicher, dass Draco Malfoy alles bis in das kleinste Detail geplant hatte. Und Harry Potter war mit wehenden Fahnen in die gestellte Falle gelaufen. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch der Rest dieser kleinen Welt erfuhr, dass Harry Potter vielleicht doch nicht ganz der Held war, den alle so gerne gesehen hätten.

Vermutlich saß Malfoy in diesem Moment im Büro des Tagespropheten und berichtete brühwarm, was er in der letzten Nacht erlebt hatte. Der arrogante Schnösel würde es vermutlich sogar schaffen, seinen eigenen Namen völlig aus der Geschichte herauszuhalten. Harry atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf. Er brauchte einen Plan. Ändern konnte er jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr. Immerhin konnte er schlecht Malfoy hinterher laufen und ein wenig in dessen Gedächtnis herumzaubern. Held hin oder her, solche Dinge schätzte das Ministerium überhaupt nicht.

Am liebsten wäre er die nächsten Tage, ach was, Wochen, im Bett geblieben. Sollte ihn die Welt da draußen doch einfach gerne haben. Er seufzte leise und stand auf. Der Gedanke mochte verlockend sein, würde aber nicht funktionieren. Dafür würden seine Freunde, allen voran Hermione, schon sorgen. Harry ahnte längst, dass er nur eine einzige Alternative hatte: Er musste sich dem, was unweigerlich kommen würde, stellen.

~~ooOoo~~

Einen Tag nach seiner unrühmlichen Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy saß Harry an seinem Schreibtisch und schob missmutig Pergamente hin und her. Seine Laune war, sofern überhaupt noch möglich, noch schlechter geworden. Natürlich hatte er weder mit Hermione noch mit Ron gesprochen. Stattdessen hatte er den Rest des Sonntages damit verbracht, Gegenstände gegen die Wände zu werfen und sich selbst vorgehalten, wie unendlich naiv er doch wieder einmal gewesen war. Am Ende hatte er sich mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey vor den Fernseher gesetzt. Das Ende vom Lied waren fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, schlechte Laune und die Ahnung, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Er warf seinen Zauberstab auf den alten Holztisch und ließ sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhles fallen. Es war sinnlos. Er würde heute ohnehin nichts Sinnvolles auf die Reihe bringen. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich einfach krankmeldete. Wenig motiviert griff er nach der aktuellen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Immerhin waren seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht eingetreten. Entweder war Malfoy zu spät gewesen, oder aber die Zeitung hatte ihr Interesse an Harry Potter längst verloren. Zum wiederholten Mal blätterte er die Zeitung durch. Nichts! Zumindest nichts, was mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Flügelrauschen riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er wollte gerade nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, um die Tür zu schließen, als ein großer, schwarzer Vogel durch eben diese flog und zielsicher auf seinem Schreibtisch landete. Harry musterte das fremde Tier. "Die lassen mittlerweile auch alles ins Ministerium", schimpfte er. Der Vogel, ganz eindeutig eine Eule, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als wolle sie nachschauen, wen der Mensch gemeint haben könnte. "Ich meine dich", knurrte Harry das Tier an. Die Eule schuhute ungehalten und hob ihr rechtes Bein. Erst jetzt entdeckte Harry das Pergament. Umständlich, ohne das Tier aus den Augen zu lassen, entfernte er die Nachricht und musterte sie. Dann sah er es. Ohne die Nachricht zu lesen, stand er auf, durchquerte den Raum und warf das Pergament in den Kamin. Harry sah zu, wie die Flammen sich durch das Siegel der Familie Malfoy fraßen. Und erst, als von der Nachricht nichts als Asche übrig war, drehte er sich zu dem Vogel um. "Du kannst deinem Besitzer ausrichten, dass er sich ein anderes Opfer suchen muss", fauchte er das Tier an. Die Eule machte ein paar Schritte auf dem Schreibtisch, ohne den Menschen aus den Augen zu lassen. Harry wedelte mit den Händen vor dem Tier herum. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden. "Verschwinde endlich. Ich will dich hier nie wieder sehen!" Er blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und schlug mit der flachen Hand darauf. Die Eule sprang zur Seite, blieb jedoch sitzen und starrte ihn aus runden, kupferfarbenen Augen an. Harry hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt. Stellvertretend für ihren Besitzer. "Du kriegst keine Antwort", knurrte Harry. Doch die Eule reagierte nicht.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Harry schoss herum, als er die vertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte. "Ich habe dich bis in mein Büro gehört", rechtfertigte Hermione sich. Sie deutete auf das Tier. "Malfoys Eule", stellte sie fast beiläufig fest. Harry drehte sich um, sah die Eule an und wandte sich dann wieder seiner besten Freundin zu. Er musterte sie, während er sich überlegte, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, woher Hermione das wusste. Schließlich nickte er. "Schönes Tier." Hermione ging an ihm vorbei und blieb neben dem schwarzen Vogel stehen. Harry ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Hermione strich der Eule über den Kopf, beugte sich vor und schien mit dem Tier zu reden. Sie lachte leise und die Eule klackerte mit dem Schnabel. Hermione richtete sich auf. Die Eule machte ein paar Schritte, breitete ihre Flügel auf und flog über Harrys Kopf hinweg durch die Tür. Sprachlos sah Harry auf die Tür. Schließlich drehte er sich langsam zu Hermione um.

"Also?" Harry spürte Hermiones Blick und hörte die Frage in dem einen Wort. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Erzähl mir nichts, Harry. Ich habe gestern den ganzen Tag versucht, dich zu erreichen. Seit wann blockierst du den Kamin? An dein Telefon bist du auch nicht gegangen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an. "Und wenn ich dich so angucke, dann hast du entweder zu viel getrunken, oder zu wenig geschlafen." Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Freund wandern. "Vermutlich sogar beides." Sie trat ein paar Schritte vor, schnupperte und verzog das Gesicht. Harry ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder.

"Und wenn schon", setzte er zu einer Rechtfertigung an. "Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Hermione, ich bin erwachsen." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich kann machen, was ich will, wann ich will und mit wem ich will!" Er legte seine Unterarme auf dem Schreibtisch ab. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich dafür rechtfertigen muss. Nicht einmal vor dir." Harry hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. So hatte er sich sein Gespräch mit Hermione ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr.

"Vielleicht sollte ich wiederkommen, wenn du nüchtern bist, Harry. Dann kannst du mir ja auch erzählen, was Malfoys Eule hier wollte." Sie wandte sich ab. "Oder ich frage ihn einfach selber", schob sie leise hinterher. Harry sprang auf.

"Das wirst du nicht …" Er stockte. Verdammt. Warum passierte das immer, wenn Malfoy ins Spiel kam. Jahrelang war alles ruhig gewesen. Und dann musste Malfoy nicht mehr tun, als betrunken in sein Haus zu kommen, die Nacht dort zu verbringen und am nächsten Morgen wieder zu verschwinden. "Ich meine ...", setzte er zu einem Erklärungsversuch an. Wie sollte er Hermione erklären, was er ihr lieber nicht erklären wollte?

"Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen, Harry", war Hermiones einziger Kommentar, bevor die junge Frau das Büro verließ. Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Er hasste Malfoy. Er hatte ihn immer gehasst. Fast immer. Und er würde ihn wieder hassen. Harry schloss die Augen. Es war doch früher immer so einfach gewesen, Malfoy zu hassen. Warum funktionierte es plötzlich nicht mehr? Und warum ließ sich der arrogante Idiot nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben? Es konnte doch nicht nur am Alkohol liegen.

~~ooOoo~~

Draco Malfoy stand vor einem deckenhohen Fenster und sah in den Garten hinaus. Er hatte immer wieder versucht, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Am Ende hatte er aufgegeben, seine Sekretärin nach Hause geschickt und sich selber mit einem Glas Wein in den Wintergarten gesetzt. Doch auch dort hatte er es nicht lange ausgehalten. Längst bereute er den Brief, den er gestern geschrieben hatte. Ein Malfoy entschuldigte nicht. Erst recht nicht, wenn er sich kaum an etwas erinnern konnte. Und doch hatte er heute Morgen seine Eule mit dem Brief weggeschickt. Er stellte das leere Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch. Es war sein viertes Glas. Oder doch schon das fünfte Glas? Draco war sich nicht mehr sicher. Doch noch zeigte der schwere Rotwein keine Wirkung. Verdammt. Potter.

Sein Leben war vielleicht nicht sonderlich ruhig gewesen, aber es war genauso gelaufen, wie er es wollte. Und Alkohol am Vormittag hatte nie dazugehört. "Das ist alles deine Schuld, Potter", verfluchte er den anderen Mann leise.

"Was hat Potter jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Draco drehte sich um. "Ziemlich lange her, dass du über ihn geschimpft hast", stellte Blaise Zabini fest. Er saß auf der Couch, den Arm über die Rückenlehne gelegt und sah seinen Freund an. Beinahe bereute Draco es schon, ihn überhaupt eingeladen zu haben. Aber er hatte einfach nicht alleine sein wollen und Blaise war der einzige Mensch, der in der Lage war, ihn von weiteren Dummheiten abzuhalten.

"Potter hat …" Draco verzog das Gesicht. Blaise hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war. Und wenn es nach Draco ging, dann würde das auch so bleiben. "Ach, vergiss es, Zabini", sagte er schließlich. "Wo ist die Flasche?" Er nahm sein Glas vom Tisch und sah sich suchend um. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.

"Leer", erwiderte er schließlich, während er aufstand und seinem Freund das Glas aus der Hand nahm. "Und du wirst dir auch keine neue Flasche aus dem Keller holen." Er legte seinen Arm um Dracos Schultern und führte den Freund zur Couch. "Hinsetzen!" Draco zögerte einen Moment, folgte dann aber doch der Aufforderung. In diesem Moment landete ein großer Vogel vor dem Fenster. Draco wollte aufstehen, doch Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Mit dem Zauberstab öffnete er das Fenster und das Tier kam herein.

"Keine Antwort", stellte Draco fest, als das Tier vor ihm stand. Er streckte den Arm aus. "Komm her, Cassiopeia", sagte er leise. "Du kannst nichts dafür", beruhige er die Eule. Er strich ihr über den Kopf. "Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet. Aber es war einen Versuch wert."

"Willst du mir erzählen, was los ist?" Draco hob den Kopf, als er die Worte seines Freundes hörte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, setzte seine Eule auf die Armlehne und stand auf. Ein letzter Blick auf das schwarze Tier, dann richtete er sich auf.

"Lass uns etwas essen gehen, Zabini", forderte er seinen Freund auf. Blaise Zabini zog die Augenbraue hoch. Er kannte Draco Malfoy lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter nachzubohren. Was auch immer den Malfoy-Erben bis gerade beschäftigt hatte, er hatte ganz offensichtlich beschlossen, es zu verdrängen. Mal wieder. Und wieder hatte es mit Potter zu tun.

"Vielleicht solltest du lieber mal mit Potter essen gehen, damit ihr es ein für alle Mal klärt", murmelte er leise, als er Draco folgte. Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Seine grauen Augen musterten den Freund. Blaise verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, Zabini, da gibt es nichts zu klären. Und jetzt lass uns gehen. Ich habe Hunger." Er wandte sich wieder ab und trat auf den Flur hinaus. "Was machst du hier?", hörte Blaise seinen Freund rufen. "Hat Potter dich etwa geschickt?" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, mit wem Draco sprach, aber wenn sein Freund noch einmal behauptete, er hätte mit Harry Potter nichts zu klären, dann würde er ihn höchstpersönlich ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen. "Zabini!", höre er Draco rufen. Blaise Zabini atmete tief durch und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Er hörte noch ein leises 'Plopp' und sah Dracos Hauselfe in Richtung Küche laufen. "Nicht zu glauben", schimpfte Draco. "Meine Hauselfe kriegt tatsächlich Besuch." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Und dann ausgerechnet von Potters Hauselfen." Blaise griff nach dem Arm seines Freundes, als dieser ganz offensichtlich seiner Hauselfe folgen wollte.

"Das Gespräch solltest du jetzt nicht führen, Draco", hielt er seinen Freund auf. Draco zog seinen Arm zurück. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden schon wissen, was sie tun."

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor", rechtfertigte er sich. "Ich wollte essen gehen. Potter ist mir völlig egal." Er schüttelte sich. "Salvatore?", fragte er seinen Freund. Noch bevor Blaise antworten konnte, war Draco verschwunden. Blaise seufzte leise und folgte ihm schließlich. Immerhin war bei Salvatore, ihrem erklärten Lieblingsitaliener, der Weinkeller nicht nur erlesen, sondern obendrein auch noch gut gefüllt. Draco mit dieser Versuchung alleine zu lassen, erschien im Moment wenig ratsam.

~~ooOoo~~

Einige Wochen später hatte sich Harrys Laune nicht merklich gebessert. Natürlich redete er sich immer wieder ein, dass das weder etwas mit Malfoy zu tun hatte, noch mit der Tatsache, dass der arrogante Idiot auch weiterhin seine Eule mit Nachrichten schickte. Harry hatte jedes einzelne Pergament ungelesen in den Kamin geworfen. Warum sollte er sie auch lesen. Malfoy war längst wieder zu Hause bei seiner Freundin und lachte Harry Potter aus. Darüber musste er nicht auch noch lesen? Allerdings war zu Harrys Erstaunen kein Artikel im Tagespropheten erschienen und sogar Hermione hatte kein weiteres Wort über die Eule verloren.

"Master Harry muss endlich etwas essen." Harry spürte die kühle, kleine Hand auf seinem Unterarm. Er zog seinen Arm weg und schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch!" Harry seufzte. Er wusste, dass Kreacher nicht nachgeben würde. Widerwillig folgte er dem Hauselfen in die Küche.

"Aber nur, wenn du mir erzählst, wo du den ganzen Tag gewesen bist", versuchte er zu erfahren, was der Hauself ganz offensichtlich für sich behalten wollte. War Kreacher schon früher oft für ein paar Stunden verschwunden, so waren es jetzt beinahe ganze Tage geworden, an denen er den Hauselfen nicht sah. Oft war Kreacher schon verschwunden, bevor Harry aufstand. Abends kam er erst spät zurück. Und jedes Mal wenn Harry ihn darauf ansprach, wich der Hauself aus. So schüttelte er auch dieses Mal den Kopf.

"Keine gute Idee, Master Harry, gar keine gute Idee", sagte der Hauself und machte sich in der Küche zu schaffen. Harry lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die kleine Gestalt. Er wusste, dass der Hauself ihm nicht schaden würde. Kreacher war sein Hauself. Es gab nur eine weitere Familie, der Kreacher sich verbunden fühlen konnte. Harry schüttete den Kopf. Warum um alles in der Welt, endete alles, was er tat und dachte, immer wieder bei ihm.

"Bist du bei Malfoy gewesen?" Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue. Ein Versuch. Völlig lächerlich. Was sollte sein Hauself bei Malfoy. Es gab keinen Grund. Er hatte Kreacher in all den Jahren nicht schlecht behandelt. Es klirrte, als ein Teller zu Boden fiel. Harry schrak hoch und sah Kreacher entsetzt an. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er behaupten, dass der Hauself blass geworden war. Blass, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Harry mit seiner Frage … Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Und doch musste er es tun. Was plante Malfoy? "Warum?", fragte Harry leise. Er versuchte nicht einmal, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch hallte durch das Haus und rettete Kreacher vor einer Antwort. "Besuch", quietschte der Hauself. Ihm war die Erleichterung anzusehen und Harrys Misstrauen wuchs. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Kreacher längst verschwunden.

Harry wartete. Doch es tat sich nichts. Stattdessen dröhnte es wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Offensichtlich war Kreacher nicht verschwunden, um den Besuch hereinzulassen. Er musste wirklich ein sehr ernstes Wort mit seinem Elfen reden.

Es dröhnte wieder. Harry stand auf. Wer auch immer dort vor der Tür stand, schien nicht aufzugeben. Einen Moment lang blieb er vor der Tür stehen und überlegte, ob er das Klopfen nicht doch besser ignorieren sollte. Im Moment war er nicht gerade der ideale Gastgeber und selbst Ron hatte seine Besuche auf ein Minimum reduziert. Es klopfte wieder. Harry zwang sich zu lächeln und öffnete die Tür. Sein Lächeln verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.

"Oh – dieses Mal nüchtern", begrüßte er den ungeladenen Besucher. "Tut mir leid, aber mein nächster Geburtstag ist erst in knapp einem Jahr." Er wollte die Tür wieder zuschlagen aber Draco Malfoy war schneller. Er griff nach der Tür und hielt sie fest.

"Darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht." Er schob die Tür weiter auf. "Lass mich lieber rein." Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, ging er an Harry vorbei. Verdutzt sah Harry ihm hinterher, als Draco in der Küche verschwand. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und folgte ihm. Vielleicht konnte er sich Malfoy heute endgültig vom Hals schaffen und vielleicht wäre das Thema dann endlich und für alle Zeit erledigt.

"Wir haben ein ernsthaftes Problem", setzte Draco an, als Harry die Küche betrat. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sein einziges Problem stand in diesem Moment in seiner Küche. Er atmete durch und korrigierte sich: Eines seiner beiden Probleme. Kreacher würde er sich später vornehmen.

"Falsch", widersprach er. "Vielleicht hast du ein Problem. Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung", log er, ohne auch nur über seine Lüge nachzudenken. Sein Leben war alles andere als in Ordnung. Aber das hatte er ja nicht einmal Hermione erzählt. Da würde er es Malfoy garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden.

"Vergiss es", widersprach Draco. Harry wollte ihm ins Wort fallen, aber Draco hob die Hand. Harry hielt die Luft an. "Das mit Nona geht dich mindestens ebenso etwas an wie mich. Oder willst du behaupten, ich sei alleine dafür verantwortlich?" Harry atmete laut hörbar aus.

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu", fauchte er den Besucher an. "Du bist stockbesoffen hier aufgetaucht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich eingeladen zu haben", fasste er zusammen, was in der verhängnisvollen Nacht passiert war. Er mochte sich vielleicht gegen den Kuss nicht gewehrt haben, aber er hatte Malfoy auch nie gebeten, ihn zu küssen.

"Das mag wohl sein, hat aber mit der ganzen Sache doch überhaupt nichts zu tun." Harry hörte die Worte und musste lachen. Malfoy war immer noch seltsam. Glaubte er wirklich, dass seine Freundin seelenruhig dabei zusah, wenn er die Nächte bei fremden Männern verbrachte? So naiv konnte nur ein Malfoy sein. Oder so arrogant.

"Ach nicht?", reagierte Harry schließlich. "Dann hat wohl auch die Tatsache, dass du mich geküsst hast, nichts damit zu tun? Tut mir leid, mein Lieber, aber die Suppe hast du dir selber eingebrockt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie Malfoys Freundin dahinter gekommen war, aber es war ihm im Grunde völlig egal. Malfoy hatte ihn lächerlich machen wollen und war dabei auf die Nase gefallen. Harry musste sich zwingen, nicht laut zu lachen. Geschah Malfoy völlig recht. "Nun sieh zu, wie du da wieder rauskommst", schob er hinterher.

"Verdammt noch mal, Potter", knurrte Malfoy schließlich. "Ich habe dich geküsst, weil ich es wollte. Alkohol hin oder her. Frag mich nicht warum, aber ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun." Harry sah Draco entgeistert an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht damit. "Vielleicht hättest du meine Briefe mal lesen sollen, Potter." Malfoys Stimme klang deutlich ruhiger. "Aber was, bei Merlin, hat das alles mit Nona zu tun?" Harry hustete.

"Tickst du noch ganz sauber Malfoy?" Er glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Malfoy war wirklich … Ihm fehlten die Worte für das, was Malfoy war oder auch nicht war. "Du erzählst mir allen Ernstes, dass du mich wieder küssen würdest, und fragst mich im gleichen Atemzug, was deine Freundin damit zu tun hat? Du hast wirklich nicht mehr alle Kessel im Schrank, Malfoy." Er tippte sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn.

"Meine Freundin?" Dracos Stimme klang beinahe amüsiert und Harry zog ernsthaft in Erwägung, ihm eine zu scheuern. Draco mochte ja mit ihm so umgehen. Er hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt. Immerhin hatte er etliche Jahre Zeit dazu gehabt. Aber seine Freundin zu hintergehen, das ging zu weit. "Hast du meine Eulen deswegen ignoriert?", riss Malfoy ihn schließlich aus seinen Plänen. "Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Nona ist meine Freundin?" Harry sah ihn fragend an. Natürlich hatte er das geglaubt. Immerhin hatte es Draco doch selber gesagt. Beinahe zumindest.

"Du hast mir doch selber gesagt, dass sie wohl das einzige weibliche Wesen ist …", setzte er an jene Worte zu wiederholen, die wie ein Mantra seit Wochen durch seinen Kopf hallten. Jene Worte, die ihn jedes Pergament hatten verbrennen lassen.

" … das sich wirklich um mich Sorgen macht", vollendete Draco Malfoy den Satz in einem Tonfall, den Harry noch nie gehört hatte. "Natürlich tut sie das, du dämlicher Gryffindor." Selbst diese Worte klangen ungewöhnlich sanft. Nicht wie die zahllosen Beleidigungen ihrer Schulzeit. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Draco leise lachen hörte. Der Slytherin kam näher und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Wie schon in jener Nacht kämpften zwei leise Stimmen in seinem Inneren, dränge die eine zur Flucht, die andere zum Angriff. Harry hatte eine Vermutung, wer gewinnen würde. Wieder! Er spürte Dracos Hand an seiner. Sah zu, wie Draco seine Hand nahm. Die erste Stimme gab auf, als Dracos Lippen seine Hand berührten. Sein letzter Widerstand bröckelte, als er schließlich warme Lippen auf seinen spürte. Ein letztes Mal verfluchte er sich selber dafür, sich nicht gegen den Slytherin wehren zu können. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss.

"Aber Nona", war das Erste, was Harry sagte, als sie sich trennten, um Luft zu holen. Es schien ihm nicht richtig, was sie taten. Nicht, solange dieser Name zwischen ihnen stand. Draco lachte leise.

"Verdammt, Harry", setzte Draco an. Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand über Harrys Wange und küsste ihn auf die Nase. "Nona ist meine Hauselfe", sagte er schließlich amüsiert. "Nicht meine Freundin."

"Sie ist bitte was?" Harry glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

"Muss ich es dir aufmalen?" Draco sah ihn an. "Nona ist meine Hauselfe. Sie war schon die Hauselfe meiner Mutter. Sie hat mich quasi großgezogen. Vielleicht ist sie deshalb so extrem fürsorglich." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Allerdings ist sie im Moment ziemlich schwanger."

"Hauselfen können schwanger werden?" Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und sah Draco ungläubig an, nicht sicher, was ihn mehr irritierte.

"Merlin, bringt man euch Gryffindors denn gar nichts bei? Was glaubst denn du bitte, wo die neuen Hauselfen herkommen?" Draco lachte schon wieder und Harry musste zugeben, dass er sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Hauselfen waren einfach immer da. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wusste er ja nicht einmal, wie alt sie wurden. Dann fiel ihm mit einem Mal wieder ein, was Draco gesagt hatte.

"Und du glaubst, dass ich …", er hielt inne, als Dracos Lachen lauter wurde. Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gryffindor", schimpfte Draco. Wieder ohne die gewohnte Härte, mit der er diesen Namen sonst ausgesprochen hatte. "Natürlich glaube ich das nicht. Allerdings solltest du mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit deinem Kreacher führen." Jetzt musste auch Harry lachen.

"Das erklärt allerdings, warum er in der letzten Zeit ständig verschwunden ist." Er verschwieg Draco, was er seinem Hauselfen beinahe unterstellt hatte. Das schlechte Gewissen hatte nie etwas mit Draco zu tun gehabt. Harry war erleichtert. "Und was tun wir jetzt?"

Draco trat einen Schritt vor, legte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir nachholen, was wir das letzte Mal ausgelassen haben?", schlug er vor. Dieses Mal versuchte Harry Potter nicht einmal, sich zu wehren. Die kleine, hartnäckige Stimme triumphierte, der Verstand zog es vor, sich für die nächsten Stunden zurückzuziehen.

Und irgendwo in Wiltshire, in einem großen Haus, sahen zwei Hauselfen glücklich auf das kleine, schreiende Bündel in ihren Armen.


End file.
